


if only I could

by fanicheaven



Series: good morning series [2]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 10:11:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16852093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanicheaven/pseuds/fanicheaven
Summary: you wake to be greeted your  sleeping boyfriend, the 11th doctor





	if only I could

Waking up you found yourself in the arms of your lover. Ever so carefully you turned around so that you could look at him. Upon turning you were greeted you the resting features of the 11th doctor. You couldn’t help but smile. Seeing the doctor like this just made you feel happy. You didn’t need to worry about aliens or the end of the world. At these times you could just relax and rest.

It wasn’t long before he woke up as well. “Good morning” he said after giving you a gentle smile. “Good morning to you too sir” you replied in a slightly joking manner while chuckling. “Good morning indeed” he then replied back with an even bigger smile than before. “And why is that if I may ask?” “Because I have the most beautiful being in the whole universe in my arms” he replied, making you blush.

“Oh stop it you” you said, jokingly punching him in the arm. He pulled you closer and softly said “if only I could” in your hair. After he said that neither of you spoke a word. You both sat the, holding each other. Your arms around him and his around you. His head protectively said upon yours. “If only I could” he murmured once again before you both drifted into a comfortable silence.


End file.
